


pocky day

by grancenturio



Series: freewriting exercises [2]
Category: The Caligula Effect (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grancenturio/pseuds/grancenturio
Summary: Ritsu, Kensuke, and a stick of Pocky.





	pocky day

**Author's Note:**

> happy (slightly late) pocky day. here's another freewriting thing I did for it (meaning, once again, that this is unedited)

“Hey, senpai. Do you know what day it is today?”

Ritsu blinks. Normally, it would be an innocuous enough question, but something about the way Kensuke's grinning while asking gives him a bad feeling.

“...Sunday?” he finally ventures.

“It's Pocky Day!” Kensuke pulls his hands out from where he'd tucked them behind his back to reveal a box of the said confectionery. “And do you know what that means?”

Unfortunately, Ritsu has a pretty good idea. “Not in the least.” Kensuke doesn't have to know that, however.

“Come on, surely you've heard of the Pocky game before? You know, the one where two people eat the same stick of Pocky?” Kensuke begins tearing open the box of Pocky as he talks.

This is going _exactly_ where Ritsu expected. Well, it might be fun. “The one who breaks the Pocky loses, was it?”

“Mmhm! So let's try it, senpai!” Kensuke enthusiastically places a stick of Pocky in his mouth, then tilts his head upwards toward Ritsu in an obvious invitation.

Sighing with mock exasperation, Ritsu leans forward to bite down on the other end.

There's barely an inch of Pocky left between them when Ritsu makes his move. In a single movement, he releases the Pocky in favor of leaning further forward to press his lips against Kensuke's. The result is an extremely undignified squeak from Kensuke, who jerks back with a snap of the Pocky stick.

Ritsu throws a satisfied grin at Kensuke as he slowly chews on his half of the Pocky. “Looks like I win.”

Kensuke's answering whine of “That's _cheating_!” continues to echo down the corridor for a while.


End file.
